1. Filed of the Invention
This invention is related to musical instruments and in particular to electronically enhanced musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronically enhanced musical instruments use electronic pickups for detecting vibrations of musical strings (or other sound producing devices such as reeds), electronic signal conditioning circuitry responsive to the string vibrations for altering the sounds produced by the instruments in amplifiers. Conventional electronically enhanced instruments are limited in the range of effective signal conditioning which may be applied and the usefulness or convenience of such signal conditioning.
What is needed is an electronically enhanced musical instrument which has a wider range of available signal conditioning.